The Illusion of Living
|type1 = Quest item |type2 = Literature |author = Joey Drew |use = Animation instructions Fixing the Ink Machine ( ) |appearances = * Bendy and the Ink Machine ** All chapters (environment prop in Chapter 2-''5'') }} ' ' is a memoir written by the animation studio owner Joey Drew. The book describes the philosophy on making animated cartoons, ranging from the logic of animations to drawing Joey Drew Studios' cartoon characters in the owner's way. General Description Appearance The cover of the book is black, while the pages are a lighter color. On the front cover, there is a smaller, lighter rectangle, some inscriptions, and a pair of horns referencing Bendy's. The book has its "''The Illusion of Living" titled and has Joey's name for his writing credit. Index * Introduction * Rule #1: Your Animations Should Be Fluid * Rule #2: Your Animations Should (Mostly) Obey the Laws of Physics * Rule #3: Your Animations Should Control the Camera * Rule #4: Your Animations Should Be Aware of Their Environment * Rule #5: Your Animations Should Be Punctual * Rule #6: Your Animations Should Vary * Rule #7: Your Animations Should Haunt People * Animating Bendy * Bendy's Character * Animating Boris the Wolf * Animating Alice AngelJoey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 195-207 Usage and Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine The book first appeared in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures. It is one of the six items Henry must collect to fix the Ink Machine. The book is located in the Lunch Room, on a table piled with several other books. The book later makes a numerous amount of cameos from the second to fifth chapter. However, none of them can be obtained: * In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the book is seen in the trash can in Sammy's office room. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the book is seen laying on one of the desks from the operation room of Level P. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the book is seen laying on the table in the Archives, next to Susie's audio log of Level S, and on the shelf inside the room with the Lost One banging its head against the wall. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, a realistic version of "The Illusion of Living" book is seen on a shelf in Joey's apartment with five other items. Trivia General Facts * The book's title is a reference to "The Illusion of Life", a Disney animation book written by two long-term animators, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, who were also two of Disney's Nine Old Men. In-Game Facts * In older updates for Chapter 1: Moving Pictures before the release of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the book localization was randomized. ** Corridor Paths: *** From the animation desk. *** On a chair next to Wally Franks' audio log. ** Boris' room: *** On the floor just behind Boris clone's left foot. ** Foyer: On the floor next to a chair by the table, in front of three large turning reels. Audio Gallery Collectable book icon.png|The Book's task icon. Sign book decal.png|The book sign. Book texture.png|The book's 3D texture map. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|The book seen in the animated image for BATIM's 1 year anniversary. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The book from the Hot Topic video. Ink_demon_day_1.gif|The book in an image for the countdown to Chapter 5's release. References ru:Книга "Иллюзия жизни" pl:Książka Category:Items Category:Literature items Category:BATIM items